1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack includes a bare cell having an electrode assembly housed in a case, and a cover frame surrounding edges of side surfaces of the bare cell. The cover frame is required to be tightly coupled to the side surfaces of the bare cell and easily formable to be manufactured in high yield.